


Project Jewellery: 'Archeological Dig/Museum Exhibit'

by KylaBosch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaBosch/pseuds/KylaBosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my little jewellery project that I began last summer. It was my first time ever making such things so I apologize for the awful amateur state of these pieces.</p>
<p>The theme was to have been jewellery and trinkets possibly worn/used in the ASOIAF world. Obviously they’re too modern to be historically accurate but it was inspired by the books…So I thought I'd put into the context that the original jewellery pieces/trinkets were dug up by archeologists and later replicated as a very small part of a much bigger museum exhibit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Jewellery: 'Archeological Dig/Museum Exhibit'

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** A big shout out of thanks to Onborrowedwings for looking over the intro and my Sansa 'bookmark' pieces. I know your schedule is pretty hairy right now so I truly appreciate the help!! =D  
>  **Warning: This is an AU/What-if/Non-Canon project. So some stories/drabbles do stray far from the books. As always I own nothing save the jewellery, everything belongs to GRRM.**

**Arianne Martell Tyrell: (Red) Comet Earrings (Replica) Estimated 299-300AC**

It is said that the (Red) Comet earrings were considered one of Princess Arianne’s most prized possessions. As revealed in a personal note to the Dornish princess from Lord Willas Tyrell these earrings were inspired by the rare red comet that was witnessed in the skies throughout the lands of Westeros during the year 299AC. 

History has well documented the unexpected, yet passionate marriage between Arianne Martell and Willas Tyrell. From the days when she reportedly first ran way to Highgarden, to the correspondence that followed. Even their first actual meeting and the events that led to their marriage have been carefully recorded by those who were witness to their relationship.

The original earrings were crafted out of blown glass and dipped in melted silver; creating the effect of hammered metal, but without the inevitable weight. The chainmail links were carefully added later completing the visage of the comet’s tail. It was presented as a wedding gift from her husband, as Arianne, at the time, had been fascinated with astronomy and the movement of the planetary stars. 

To the surprise of many, these two remained were very much in love to the end of their days for they were as different as fire and ice. But what commonalities they did share, they enjoyed together with all the passion and love they bore. It is known that Willas encouraged Arianne in her adventurous nature and her desire for knowledge. In turn, the Dornish princess had taught him to overcome the restrictions placed on his life due to his damaged leg; enabling him to enjoy the life that others would have denied him.

While their role in the Game of Thrones is well documented, it is their vivacious relationship that tends to attract most readers. As they were renowned for their passionate love affair that lasted even in the final days of their long lives; ensuring plenty of tales of passion and intrigue written. 

 

**Queen Daenerys: Dragon Queen’s Dothraki Necklace. (Replica) estimated 298-300AC**

In the mausoleum of the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen many riches were found, both untouched and undisturbed. Among her opulent collection of rare jewellery, finely crafted pieces and ornaments was a necklace made of carved reed, bone, and hammered metal. 

Tribal in its form, and crafted with pieces taken from other trinkets there is little doubt that this was anything other than Dothraki in design. The people of the grass seas may have been fond of their horses, but they were equally respectful of the large predators that roamed the grasslands. While it is commonly assumed that this piece was a personal gift from the famous Dothraki Khal Drogo, it has been suggested that this may have been the favour of another potential suitor.

Lion claws filed to resemble dragon’s teeth hang above a circle made of hardened reed; beneath are even more metal claws, or perhaps teeth centred by a spear of hammered metal. Symbolism is evident in all the pieces chosen though its meaning is open to interpretation. Some argue the circle is the sun, and claim the spear surrounded by the claw teeth represents courage. While others claim the ‘teeth’ suggest strength through leadership. As no further evidence had been brought forth, only educated theories remain of the necklace significance or its symbolism. Perhaps with further excavation new light may be shed on this rather unique piece of jewellery.

 

**Myrcella Lannister Martell: The Sun Princess Bookmark (Replica) estimated 300-350AC**

**Exhibit A**

Princess Myrcella Martell was renowned for her love of knowledge and books. As expected she had many prized bookmarks but of them all only one bears the marks of having been crafted by her own hand. As was popular amongst the nobility in that time she had, as a young girl, crafted a bookmark using charms that held personal significance to her. We may never understand the full symbolism or significance of the trinkets chosen, but one mystery has finally been solved. 

Little is known of the Princess Myrcella Martell’s life prior to her arrival to Dorne. It is well documented that the sun princess purposely distanced herself from the house of Lannister and its rather torrid history. Much of her life was dedicated to rectifying the damage done to Westorosi people by her family. Like her brother Ser Tommen the Fair, the Sun Princess made it her duty to ensure the Lannisters had paid their debts in more ways than just vengeance and dragons. 

**Exhibit B**

This obvious symbol is the only piece found on Princess Myrcella that links her to house Lannister. Archaeologists have theorised that it may have been a parting gift from her mother, given when she was first sent to Dorne. Others believe it may have served as a reminder of the world she came from. With the recent archaeological dig of Ser Tommen Lannister, or Ser Tommen the Fair’s tomb new information has been brought to light. 

The sigil was in fact a gift as expressed in the correspondence exchanged between Ser Tommen and his sister Princess Myrcella. The gift had been sent to her on the eve of her brother’s passing from a mortal battle wound. True to her person, the noblewoman had it added to her bookmark, so as to remind her of Tommen, and his dream to right the wrongs committed by their family. 

The Lannisters would never again know the power, or wealth it once had. However, through the selfless dedication of Princess Myrcella and her brother, it became a house that was respected, and in time, even loved.

 

**Red Woman’s Earrings: Tears of Fire (Replica) Estimated 290-320AC**

Legend states that behind every great leader, is an even greater woman. King Stannis Baratheon is certainly no exception to this truism. It is well known that the King of the Wall answered to no one save one sorcerous of great and deadly power. 

Melisandre or the Red Woman as she was better known was said to have had a penchant for firestones or rubies. Legends claim she trapped souls within these jewels, and later wore them as pieces of jewellery. A terrifying reminder of the power she wielded and the fire god she served. 

Was she a hero who came to King Stannis aid, or a villain who manipulated a man’s sense of justice to her own end we may never know. Though legends tend to paint a vast epic tale sometimes reality proves far stranger than fiction. If records and what little evidence was found revealed that she had died of SHC or Spontaneous Human Combustion. If there is any truth in this it would be a horrifying if not oddly appropriate ending for a woman whose entire life was devoted to the god of fire.

 

**Sansa Stark: ‘Winter Queens’ Earring Set (Replica) estimated 310-354AC**

**Exhibit A**

Legend claims that these earrings were magical. They were considered protective talismans that was believed to protect the famous Winter Queen from the _Others,_ or as Southron fairy tales named them _White Walkers._ It is a known fact that these two sets of earrings were a personal gift from her consort: the _Hound King_ as their subjects were likened to call him. 

**Exhibit B**

Most are familiar with Dragonglass and its capabilities in regards to the Others. However, in an era ruled by superstition and the sword, anything that was not understood was held in regard as magical. Such is the case with the snow crystals. During the age of Fire and Ice it snow crystals were considered to have been made from the tears of the children of the forest. Documents revealed that most Northern folk believed anyone who wielded these small snowflake shaped rocks carried the blessing of the First Men.

**Exhibit C**

  
Science has since revealed that there was no magic in the transition process by which the snow crystals are made from the Great Wall’s ice. Much like the process of coal undergoes to become diamonds; so the Wall’s ice had slowly transformed over millions of years into the snow crystal shards we know of today. Still there remains many cultures throughout Westeros that support the belief that snow crystals bear special mythological powers. 

**Wildling Necklace (Replica) estimated 290-320AC**

Remnants of this necklace were first discovered amongst the ashes of a funeral beyond the wall. What little remained revealed traces of what may or may not have been crow feathers, carved wood and metal works. We cannot fully replicate what this necklace may have looked like in its original form but we can ascertain that it most likely contained a mixture of stolen metals and handcrafted bits of materials common to the region. Using similar pieces often worn by the tribes of the region as inspiration we try to recreate what this piece might have or could have looked like. 

Despite lacking the knowledge of metallurgy, wildlings were more than capable of putting to good use the southron crafted metals that found its way to their Northern shores. Usually through shipwrecks or through trades with foreigners who travelled to their wintery homes.

While much of the necklace was consumed by the fires of the funeral pyre small traces of the original necklace were carefully preserved in the ice. Through these faint traces archaeologists were able to confirm that the feathers used had indeed belonged to crows. Even more fascinating was the single strand of singed red hair that was precariously caught in one of the thin strips of melted metal. Bits of charred bone found have confirmed that it most likely belonged to a young wildling woman. We will never know what sort of life she had lived, be it as a chieftain’s daughter, a shield maiden or even a warg, we can be certain amongst her people she would have been regarded as lucky. As it was common belief amongst the tribes beyond the wall that fire, in all its forms, was sacred or regarded as a good omen. Unfortunately, not even their hair of fire could spare her from an inevitable end. 

 

**Sansa Stark: ‘Winter Queen’s’ Bookmark (Replica) estimated 310-354AC**

It is a well-known fact amongst scholars that Sansa Stark had an insatiable love for literature. Highly educated, and well versed in court protocol, the northern queen was renowned both for her wisdom and her gentle heart. Less known was her subtle ingenuity. Not even her captors, with all their intelligence and resources, could have anticipated just how far she would go to ensure her voice of reason was heard.

**Exhibit A:**   


As common practice amongst the nobility, additional trinkets were added to the original bookmark, which consisted solely of a braided tassel, with the passing of time. 

**Exhibit B:**  


Every coloured bead, trinket and bobble chosen bears significant meaning; further confirming Queen Sansa's ability to cleverly tell a tale without ever speaking a word. 

**Exhibit C:**  


For years scholars have debated the symbolism of the red tassel. Most theorize it was gift from House Lannister, quite possibly from her late husband Tyrion. Though there are also a few who claim it could have been a talisman of sorts, a charm with magical properties; a common practice among religions common to Asshai. However, this is improbable given that Sansa Stark was a devote follower of both the Seven, and the gods of the North. 

These theories were finally put to rest with the recent recovery of the original bookmark deep within the Winter Queen's burial chambers. The tassel proved to serve a far more practical purpose; the exchange of hidden messages. Though the recipient of these secretive letters remains a mystery, it is probable that this unassuming bookmark played an important role in the liberation of Winterfell in 305A.

 

**Tyrell Waterfall Necklace (Replica) 250-310AC**

With the recent excavation of the High Garden ruins new discoveries has been found shedding further light on the lives of those born to house Tyrell. 

Amongst these pieces retrieved was a finely crafted necklace of chainmail. The exact identity of its owner remains unknown. Some speculate based on its intricate design and fashion that Queen Margaery may have once donned this necklace. Others claim it may have once belonged to her grandmother Olenna Redwyne, better known as the Queen of Thorns.

What is known is that whoever crafted this necklace did so with great skill and care. For each ring was individually intertwined to create this waterfall of chain by hand.


End file.
